


Someday, Somewhere

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Sad, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Someday, Somewhere

Clinging to another body in the club, different night, different face.  
  
Playing his charme, silver earring jingling. Blond hair shining, smile bright. Enticing everyone.  
  
Flickering lights complimenting his features when he dances, swaying to the music, whispering sweet nothings into ears.  
  
Dulcet, sweet, able to schmooze anyone.  
  
Always the eye-catcher.  
  
Yet going home with a hole in his heart. Big and lonely.  
  
Regret shoved away after another meaningless wild night in someone's bed or a love hotel.  
  
Tears silent and hard during nights when he's alone in his bed, clinging to his pillow.  
  
Someday, somewhere.

There will be someone meaningful.


End file.
